


The Divinities

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [30]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gods, Metaphysics, Mostly Dialogue, Rivalry, Truces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's over,"  Ox said flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divinities

"It's over," Ox said flatly. 

Cat's tail flicked. "Merely a temporary setback."

"We can't fight again," grumbled Bear. 

"Not the same way," Wolf clarified. "Before, we had surprise on our side, and Serpent was weakened."

Lizard stretched, hissing. "Then we find another surprise. A different attack."

"Another way to co-exist." Owl's feathers ruffled, then smoothed. "We have our own foothold now - we can't simply be cast down. We carry on as equals."

They ignored Rat until it spoke, soft and subtle. "I can gain admission to the Court. Remind our... colleague of old times. Old accords."

As one, they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
